If I Was Your Fiance
by Perks Of Being A Book Nerd
Summary: This is my sequel to Baby, It Is You, my Tratie! Please R &R :P I suck at summaries!
1. Proposal! EEK!

_Here is my sequel to __Baby, It Is You. __Thanks guys for helping me make this amazing sequel!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own this! I'm sorry if I, like, hurt you, but...I don't...sorry...**

_Okay, here is your story!_

* * *

Travis was happy.

For the first time in months, he was happy. Why, you may ask.

Travis had gotten his Dream Girl (also known as Flower Girl or Katie-Kat), blown his arch-nemesis Marcus Sonlit out of the water (figurately, not for real, though that IS a good idea...), and pulled off 12 pranks this month!

Yes, pranks.

He usually pulled them off with his brother, Conner, but he was a little busy too. Conner was dating Allison, an Athena child.

Everyone was happy (except for Marcus; that could not be resolved...) and everything was great. As if on cue, Katie walked to Travis and kissed him on the cheek. He felt warm all over from the gesture.

"Hey Stoll," she said as she flipped her long ponytail on her shoulder. Her apple-green eyes sparkled and her brown hair cascaded over her shoulder. Her green sundress matched her eyes. Travis thought she had never looked better.

"Hey Katie-Kat." he kissed her. He put an arm around her, and they watched as a ton of Aphrodite girls as they fell off the lava wall. Normal day at camp.

"Sooo..."

"Yeah..."

"Our anniversery is coming up..."

"How do you remember these dates?"

Katie proceded to punch him in the arm. "Come on Stoll! What should we do? It's our second year!"

"Um...fancy resturaunt?"

"No, we did that for our one year anniversery."

"Okay, puppet show?"

Katie smiled. "Believe it or not, I am not going to go tp a puppet show for my anniversery. You better come up with something better."

"Okay, okay."

She kissed him. "Bye, I have to tend to the flowers. See you!"

"Bye. Wait, are you going to the campfire tonight? I heard Abby and Nico are going to it."

"Abico? Oh, I'm in. See you later." She ran to her cabin.

Conner walked up to a waving Travis. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to propose."

"A bit early?"

"Dude, I really love her. Just let me do this."

Both the Stolls left to go to archery. Little did they know two pairs of eyes watched them as the left.

A pair of amber eyes with way to much mascara, and a pair of blue eyes. Isabella and Marcus.

* * *

Marcus was sure of it. He would stop this proposal however he could.

So he invited Isabella to help him. She had a crush on Travis, hated Katie, and was probably the spawn of the devil. Perfect.

Marcus was back.

And better than ever.


	2. Cheating?

_Heyheyhey! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! I checked my email the day after I posted it, and I was like, 'Woah!' So many freakin' reviews!' I kept smiling all day, and I think my friends were getting slightly creeped out...:D Thanks all :P!_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ugh...I need someone to do the disclaimer...**

**Marcus: Hello Mother!**

**Me: Woah, I created you, but I am NOT your mother!**

**Marcus: You are so funny Mother!**

**Me: *whispers to audience* HELP ME! NOW!**

**Marcus: You need the disclaimer?**

**Me: Yes...**

**Marcus: *looks towrds audience* Sorry guys. She doesn't own PJO. But she owns me!**

**Me: I...have to...go...to the store! *Runs away from the thing I should have never created...***

* * *

Katie worked in the garden, marigolds, sunflowers and roses floating around her skirt, as if saying 'Please water me! I am thirsty!'

She smiled at the idea. Her favorite book as a child had been Alice Through the Looking-Glass, when Alice was talking to the speaking flowers. She had always wondered as a kid if she did make the ground hard, the flowers would talk, though in the book some of the flowers were slightly rude...

Now she knew it was impossible. Well, maybe...she never made the ground hard, so she didn't know...

She smiled. She was finally done. Katie was proud of her garden. Everything was neat and strait. It was beautiful!

She lay on the ground looking at the sky, one of her favorite pastimes to do with Travis. Her love of nature, mixed with Travis' amazing ability of procrastination made it one of the pivotal activities she usually did with him.

He would just lay there, where he knew she would see him during the day when he thought he needed a break (which he apparently needed frequently) and wait for her. She would finally see him and lay there with him for a while, just thinking. After a while, Travis would sit up and kiss her slowly and leave.

It felt good just to sit there and spend time with him. It felt good, and she loved it.

She got up. She needed to find Travis. It was almost time to go to the campfire.

She walked to the Hermes cabin and opened the door.

Nothing could explain the shock that laid before her eyes.

* * *

Haha. The plan was working perfectly. Marcus watched as Katie walked into the Hermes cabin and the shock on her face as she saw the little...suprise there.

The shock tuned to anger, then sadness.

Travis walked out, spilling apologies for the thing she thought he did.

Travis was accused of cheating with Isabel.

And the best part was, it wasn't his fault.


End file.
